


O Captain, My Captain

by jellyfishfrost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, pirates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfrost/pseuds/jellyfishfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas, TheSparksofMagic! I hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSparksofMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparksofMagic/gifts).



  



End file.
